Technician (2.03)
The technician seen in the episode "You'll Never Get Away From Me" is the computer expert that asked Bree Van de Kamp and George Williams some lie detector test questions regarding the possible murder of Bree's husband, Rex. Story takes the polygraph test.]] When Bree takes the lie detector test, the technician asks her questions as the computer analyses her responses and registers them, showing the expert some spikes in a chart which, in case they got out into a red zone on the upper level of the graph, would indicate she's lying. Bree answers the first few questions, as Detective Barton and her children watch through a one-way glass, and the spikes never leave the green zone, indicating she's telling the truth. The expert asks her if her name is Bree Van de Kamp, to which she says "Yes." He then asks her if she was married to Rex Van de Kamp, and she says "Yes." He asks if she and her husband temporarily separated the year before, and she says "Yes." He asks if she killed her husband. Bree responds with a firm "No." and there is no change in the spikes. She smiles at her children, who she knows are watching from the other side of the glass, and the expert asks her if she knows a man by the name of George Williams. Bree is surprised and says "Yes." anyway. The expert continues taking down notes, as he asks her if during her separation from her husband she had a relationship with Mr. Williams. Bree asks him what that has to do with anything, and the expert says she should stick to "yes" and "no" responses. Bree tells him she won't respond to something that's none of his business, and Barton pops in and tells her to answer the questions they ask, if she wants them to take that polygraph seriously. Bree isn't too eager. The expert repeats the previous question to Bree, to which she replies "Yes." and there is no change in the chart. She asks her if she's in love with Mr. Williams. Bree asks him what, and he repeats the question. Bree says "No." The expert writes something down and she looks at the screen, noticing the spikes have delved into the read area. She tells the man she was thinking of something else just then, and that he should ask her the question again. He does just that, and she says "No." again. In the computer, the spikes almost hit the top of the screen. Some other day, George Williams comes in to take the polygraph test himself, per Bree's request. Bree and Detective Barton look on through the one-way mirror as George sits in the questioning room, hooked up to the lie detector. The expert asks him if he knew Rex Van de Kamp, to which he says "Yes."; he then asks if Mrs. Van de Kamp asked him to poison her husband, to which he replies "No.", and Bree smiles. He then asks if George poisoned Mr. Van de Kamp. George, with a near-mechanical smile, says "No." There is no change in the computer's charts, as the spikes never leave the green area. However, he is still lying. Category:Episodic characters Category:Season 2 characters